


Thirty- forth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Dean just has a very sensitive butt okay, Dean playing with his hole, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's hole is so sensitive, it's amazing. He has fun with himself, until - well - Sam joins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty- forth

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty- forth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Dean knew since he was sixteen and experimented with his ass for the first time – he was sensitive down there. Like really, really sensitive!

The first time he did only as much as press his fingers against his hole, rubbing lightly, but not entering and he came so hard he almost passed out.   
  
The first time he finally put a finger in, well, that was like a religious experience or something. It was also the first time he couldn’t stay quiet enough for Sammy not to hear.   
  
Dean was almost twenty and it should’ve been embarrassing, because his little brother catching him jerking off? Not cool! Little brother catching him with his own fingers buried deep in his ass? Even worse.   
  
But it wasn’t, because the moment Dean looked up and saw Sam standing in the door, eyes wide and shiny and dark with lust, his mouth hanging open, lips wet with spit and a massive bulge in his sweatpants – that moment Dean came.   
  
He came with such a force the ropes of come shooting out of his swollen cock hit his chin.   
  
He came so hard his arms started to tremble and he almost collapsed.   
  
So hard he almost screamed.   
  
He tried to bite his lip, but he couldn’t, so everything he thought that moment just poured out of his mouth and this “all” was a constant stream of “Sammy Sammy Sammy Sammy …”   
  
Two seconds later Sam was next to him, on him, kissing him hard and bruising, panting into his mouth, whispering nonsense into his ear.  
  
“Dean, god Dean, wanted you for so long! You have no idea … used to listen to you, all the time, never had the balls to watch you. But tonight, god Dean, you were so fucking loud! Thought for a moment you’ll wake dad up. Looked so good like this, big brother! You like something in your ass? Like it to play with your hole?”  
  
Dean moaned. Where the hell had Sammy learned to talk like this?! It didn’t matter now, because Sam was here, Sam was losing his clothes and hell, the moment his cock sprang free, slapping wetly against his belly, Dean’s mouth started to water.   
  
When he leaned in to suck on Sam’s earlobe and whisper “Wanna suck you, Sammy!” his voice sounded rough and raspy, even to him. And that’s how he came for the second time that night; lips wrapped tightly around Sam’s dick, spit running down his chin, with his little brother spanking his lose hole, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine, making him whine and arch his back, while Sammy whispered dirty things into his ear.


End file.
